


Walking down the memory lane

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: У андроидов не бывает проблем с памятью и ясностью рассудка, их ебучие электронные мозги если и сбоят, то отлично поддаются починке, и Рид думает “когда-нибудь я могу проснуться как мой отец - не помня лиц и не узнавая предметы, и от этого нет никакого лекарства и никакого спасения”.





	Walking down the memory lane

Отец называет его «мой мальчик», и сиделка улыбается им, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь, плотно прикрыв ее за собой.  
— Привет. Решил заскочить перед работой.  
Рид ненавидит эти визиты всей душой, но не пропускает никогда — каждое воскресенье в половину девятого утра он стоит на проходной, дожидаясь, пока опрятно одетая медсестра найдет его имя в списке посетителей.  
Два с половиной года назад отец в последний раз назвал его по имени, и с тех пор он для него — не больше чем едва узнаваемый дальний друг, и Гэвин пододвигает стул к его креслу, выдавливая улыбку в ответ на привычные «А кем вы работаете, молодой человек?» вопросы.  
Современная медицина способна заменить на биомеханические аналоги чуть ли не все органы тела, но собрать по крупицам рассыпающееся сознание и память ей не под силу, и Гэвин касается губами сухого лба отца, прежде чем вызвать сиделку.  
Он прикуривает на ступеньках клиники, прикрывая зажигалку ладонями от порывистого ветра, и щурится, когда дым, конечно же, летит прямо в глаза.  
Рид бросил курить четыре года назад, но сейчас никотин — самая безобидная из всех возможных альтернатив.  
***  
В отделе его позднее появление все привычно игнорируют — никто не задает глупых вопросов, хоть Рид и уверен, что о его поездках никто не в курсе, за исключением может быть Фаулера.  
Коннор сидит на краю его стола, пристроив на колене планшет, и с сосредоточенным видом перелистывает фотографии со вскрытия.  
— Убери задницу с моего стола.  
Коннор не отвечает, лишь скользит по нему взглядом, от макушки до шнуровки ботинок, и по диагонали от плеча и до бедра, и Рид приподнимает бровь:  
— Узнал все что хотел? Рапортуй, что нового обнаружили?  
У Коннора спокойный, ровный голос с идеально расставленными интонациями, и Рид скидывает куртку на спинку кресла, подтягивает к себе еще горячий стаканчик с кофе и разворачивает на полный экран результаты вскрытия.  
Воскресенье снова становится самым обычным днем, словно утреннее отклонение от графика ему просто приснилось, ровно как и взгляд отца без единой толики узнавания.  
***  
Они возвращаются в отдел в половину первого ночи, перебрасываясь цитатами с допроса — им попался ну потрясающе одаренный и болтливый контрабандист, промышляющий сбытом тириума в Канаду, и даже через пульсирующую головную боль его фразочки все еще кажутся чертовски смешными.  
— … мне показалось, что после фразы про удовольствие от ректального досмотра офицер Ротфилд не станет дожидаться пока мы выйдем, и приложит его пару раз головой об стол.  
Рид смеется, привычно тянется к ремню, чтобы снять значок, но его там нет, и мир замедляется на несколько мгновений, затягиваясь серым. Он уверен, что вернул значок на место еще во время допроса, но сейчас привычное место на ремне пусто, карманы джинсов тоже, и Рид чувствует, как страх начинает тягучим холодом стягиваться в узел где-то в груди. Что еще он мог забыть? Сколько событий и действий не зацепились за его память?  
— Гэвин?  
Коннор наклоняется к нему, смотрит глаза в глаза, реагируя, считывая, анализируя, выстраивая линию поведения:  
— Что ты не можешь найти?  
— Значок.  
Его голос звучит хрипло и как-то надломлено, словно у старика, и это сравнение только усиливает накатывающий ужас.  
Коннор скользит ладонью в карман его куртки, осторожно доставая удостоверение, и Рид не знает, чего в это мгновение чувствует больше — благодарности или злости.  
У андроидов не бывает проблем с памятью и ясностью рассудка, их ебучие электронные мозги если и сбоят, то отлично поддаются починке, и Рид думает «когда-нибудь я могу проснуться как мой отец — не помня лиц и не узнавая предметы, и от этого нет никакого лекарства и никакого спасения».  
Он ненавидит чувствовать себя беспомощным.  
Коннор обнимает его, пользуясь тем, что офис в это время пустует — самый разгар пересменки, ночные патрули на выезде, а офисные работники уже давно разошлись по домам, и Рид обнимает его в ответ, на несколько мгновений заставляя себя ни о чем не думать.  
***  
Утро начинается с косых солнечных лучей, падающих на кровать, с едва слышных шагов на кухне и запаха кофе, и Рид не открывает глаза нехотя выныривая из сна в реальность.  
Понедельник, шестое ноября, его зовут Гэвин Рид.  
Коннор возится с кофеваркой, закатав рукава одолженной у Рида толстовки с гербом отдела, и Рид сдается, в два шага подходя ближе, и утыкается носом в его загривок.  
Ему хочется запомнить все, собрать моменты своей жизни, лица людей и сказанные и несказанные слова.  
Ему хочется помнить, что шрам на колене он получил, когда ему было шесть, и он решил, что спрыгнуть с окна второго этажа на ветки дерева под ним было отличной идеей.  
Ему хочется помнить, что он терпеть не может сладкий кофе, и что кофейный аппарат в комнате отдыха в отделе всегда плюется горячей водой, если попробовать сделать на нем эспрессо.  
Ему хочется помнить взгляд своего отца, когда он сказал ему, что получил полную стипендию и через несколько лет станет полицейским.  
— С тобой все в порядке.  
Гэвин смеется, делает шаг назад, привычно подхватывая со стойки чашку с кофе, и пожимает плечами:  
— Это может очень быстро измениться.  
— Уверен, я замечу первые признаки. Я помогу тебе, Гэвин. Обещаю.  
У Коннора прохладные губы и пальцы, и Рид жмурится, тянет его к себе, заставляя наклониться, и целует, всеми силами стараясь не думать ни о чем другом.  
Это ему тоже чертовски хочется запомнить.


End file.
